The Best Thing To Happen
by Hazydestiny
Summary: Jason's developed a strong friendship with Kat - but only a friendship. What will she do when he wants more?


_**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me. No suing please, as I am just a poor college student. And as much as I would like to claim Tommy, Jason, and Kat as my own, they unfortunately all belong to Saban/Disney._

_**Timeline**: This story takes place during Power Rangers in Space._

**The Best Thing To Happen**

Jason Scott loved Sunday mornings. It was the one morning of the week he had time to just kick back and relax. He loved having time to just enjoy his coffee as he read the newspaper. Which was what he was doing this Sunday morning as his housemate Tommy Oliver entered the kitchen. "Morning bro," Jason said.

"Morning," Tommy replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour." He gestured to a note on the table. "Rocky and Adam went rock climbing," he said, referring to their other two housemates.

Tommy sat down across from his best friend. "Anything interesting happening in the world?"

"The usual. War, poverty, drugs, murder. And of course, the Power Rangers."

"Of course. Astronema making a mess of things again?" Tommy remarked with a grin.

"Once again, the usual." They sat in companionable silence, sipping their coffee. Finally Jason put the paper down. "So what are you doing today?"

"I promised Justin I'd take him to a race. The boy is obsessed with cars. I can't wait until he's finally old enough to get his license." Tommy shook his head. "Not that he hasn't had plenty of practice driving his zord. What about you?"

"I'm having lunch with Kat."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You and Kat have been spending an awful lot of time together lately. Anything going on I should know about?"

"Would it bother you if there was?" Jason had been waiting a long time to ask that question. His blond-haired, blue-eyed Australian friend had been occupying his thoughts quite a bit recently. But she had been Tommy's girl first. And his friendship with Tommy was more important to him than anything, even Kat.

Tommy laughed. "Jase, Kat and I were over a long time ago. If you like her, go for it! I'd be thrilled to see two of my favorite people end up together."

Jason let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Thanks, bro. I don't even know if anything will happen. We're just friends right now. But I wanted to make sure, just in case that changes."

"It's fine." Tommy drained the last of his coffee and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later." He clapped his best friend on the back. "Enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, see you," Jason replied contemplatively. He had a million thoughts whirling around in his head, thoughts that had been plaguing him for weeks. Did he want more with Kat? In the past few months their relationship had become very dear to him. He loved spending time with her. Their friendship was completely natural, he could talk about anything and everything with her. Did he really want to risk that?

At the same time there was no one he'd rather have a relationship with. Who better than someone he felt so comfortable with? Kat knew him almost as well as Tommy did. When they were together he forgot about all his problems, all the stresses life tossed at him, and just enjoyed her company.

He checked his watch and sighed. There was no more time to think of this. He had to get ready to meet her.

They always ate at Michael's, a little diner in the center of Angel Grove. They knew Michael well, and even had a regular table they sat at. She was sitting there when he arrived.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the booth across from her. "Been waiting long?"

She smiled at him, making his pulse quicken. "Not long," she replied in her lightly accented voice. "I ordered though. The usual."

He nodded. Every time they met here they ordered the same thing. He had a California burger, and she has a Caesar salad. They no longer had to even verbalize their orders, a simple nod to the waiter let him know what they were having.

"So how did your audition go?" he asked.

"I think it went really well. I hope I get the part. I've always wanted to dance Juliet. Tchaikovsky's music is so beautiful." She brushed a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. "You'd come see it, wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Though I don't know if I'd like seeing you kill yourself that much."

She smiled. "Let's go see it together even if I don't get the part. I think you'd like it. It's a very moving ballet."

He nodded. "Deal. But I'm sure you'll get it. They won't be able to find a more beautiful Juliet."

She flushed. "Thank you." Her smile widened. "Oh, Emma did the cutest thing in ballet class the other day..."

He watched her as she talked. He had truly meant his compliment. Katherine Hillard truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her soft ivory skin was offset by just a tint of pink over her cheeks. Here serene blue eyes sparkled with a genuine love for life. The long blond hair that hung around her face always looked perfect, no matter how she wore it. She had a definite dancer's body - tall and thin - but still had curves in all the right places. Jason honestly couldn't imagine anyone being more beautiful.

"Jason, are you listening to me?" Kat asked softly. He didn't answer, though his eyes were focused on her. There was a bit of a flame burning in the midnight depths, one she couldn't quite interpret. She reached out and put her hand over his. "Jason?"

"What?" he asked hastily, jolted out of his thoughts.

"You're a million miles away today. What're you thinking about?"

"It's nothing," he said, avoiding her eyes.

She squeezed his hand. "It's me, Jason. Remember? The girl you can tell anything? What's up?"

He looked at her for a long moment. He was very aware of her hand on his, her touch sent little jolts of electricity through his body. "I was thinking about us."

She looked at him questioningly. "What about us?"

"Our relationship. What we are to each other."

She regarded him a bit warily. "And what did you come up with? What am I to you?"

He sighed. "I don't know, Kat. I'm not sure if I think of you as a friend, or as..." He paused, searching her face. "Or as something more..."

Her body stiffened, and she pulled her hand away, placing it back in her lap. She was hoping that this subject wouldn't come up. "Do we really have to do this?"

Jason closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel."

She sighed. "I know. And to tell you the truth, I've wondered the same thing. But our friendship is so important to me. I don't want to take a gamble and risk it in a relationship."

"I don't want to risk anything either. I can't imagine my life without you in it." His dark eyes gazed into her blue ones. "But I can't stop thinking about you, Kat. And lately it's been in ways more than just friendship."

She didn't answer. Just then their food came. They ate in silence. When they were finished they left their money on the table and stood up. Jason gently took Kat's arm. "Let's go for a walk."

They crossed the street and began to walk through the park. It was quiet for a few moments, then Jason spoke. "I'm not trying to push you into anything. I'm just letting you know what's been going on in my head."

She looked at him. "I know. But I just don't know what to do." She looked away. "The thought of losing you scares me, Jase."

"You are never going to lose me. No matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you. That I can guarantee."

"That's easy to say. But relationships are complicated. Anything can happen." She sighed. "Look at Tommy and Kim."

"Point taken." He was quiet for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe a relationship would be a disaster." He looked at her. "But maybe it could be the best thing that ever happened to us." He stopped, placing a hand on her arm to stop her along with him. Turning her to face him, he took both her hands in his. "Kat, I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I love spending time with you. There's no one I'd rather be with. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about being with you. Anything that happens to me, you're the first person I want to call. I want to confide in you, discuss things with you, laugh with you, cry with you. I want to share everything in my life with you." He looked deep into her eyes, now sparkling with tears. "I want to be with you. More than I've ever wanted anything."

Kat looked into his eyes for a long time, not saying a word. Then she took a step closer, leaned in, and kissed him.

Jason felt a shock run through his body. Pulling her close, he returned the kiss. When they finally pulled apart he looked at her with a smile. "So I'm right again?"

She laughed. "You're right." Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his once more. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."


End file.
